I couldn't think of a name for this fic:
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: a Mel Beeby:Agent Angel fic. excerpt:His face came down to mine and his lips met mine in the most wonderful kiss I’d ever had.Oh, all right, the first kiss I’d ever had.Pure, sweet fluff, PLEASE REVIEW! Stories in this section aren't usually reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys/gals! Hope you all enjoy my Mel Beeby: Agent Angel fic! Warning: For all of you anti-MelBrice pair creatures, you might not like this!!! But I don't care! Read anyway! It might even convert you to the good side! And you'll get free cookies!**

**Disclaimer: sigh. I hate these. I mean, I already know I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I owned Brice, and yet I have to break my heart by announcing it live on FFN. Sigh. Oh, well, I suppose you should get on with the story. And, please, please, please, PLEASE, review! If you do, I swear I will donate some money to Greenpeace. If that helps. For all you evil people out there, I shall rob some charity organization! (I won't really, don't call the police!******

I woke up one night, soon after our adventure in Jamaica.

It wasn't the first time the cosmic hum hadn't lulled me to sleep.

I sighed and sat up.

Want to know why I couldn't sleep?

Brice.

I was thinking about that infuriating…._astral garbage._

Why was I spending so-o-o-o many sleepless nights thinking about that _dirtbag?_

I really don't know…

I didn't bother to tell Lola about my…_situation, _cos she would most probably giggle and say I have a crush on _him._

She _has_been getting very coy and giggly nowadays.

I think it's because Reuben kissed her.

And, the best part is, I don't feel at all jealous!

Not.

I know what you're thinking. Melanie Beeby, you... moron! You're so dense! Couldn't you see that Reuben had a crush on you once?

But you were so-o-o-o raving nutters over Orlando, that you didn't even notice Reuben's _obvious _attraction towards you.

Pathetic.

And what's even more pathetic is that Orlando has a (surprise, surprise!) girlfriend.

I mean, really, he is the school hottie, who's smart, drop dead gorgeous, funny, well, everyone loves him, meaning everyone has the hotts for him.

And you thought he was single.

Dimwit.

Ditz.

Somehow, I'm beginning to wonder if the bimbo thing was an act. I sure feel like one.

But I'm changing the subject.

The real question is _why in the name of Merlin's _knickers _am I thinking about Brice every night?_

I tried to connect with Helix, my inner angel, but she was the same, saying that I had a crush on him.

And I thought my inner angel knew everything.

Hmph.

Melanie Beeby, you need to clear your head.

_Not that there's anything in there that needs clearing._

I ignored the voice and slipped into a simple pair of dark blue-almost-black-but-faded-at-the-front type jeans and a glittery white top saying 'ANGEL' in big curly letters.

I sneaked out of the school without too much trouble.

I thought of going to the beach but then I remembered it was high-tide, so I decided to walk along the angel city.

I passed the Babylon café, the Guru, and many other nice restaurant/cafes.

Finally I reached a dead end.

I decided to turn around and guess who I bumped into?

That's right, Brice.

"Oh, um, hi." I felt really awkward as I had made myself a promise that I wouldn't be alone with Brice.

Especially at night.

Just the thought sent shivers down my spine.

Mel! I scolded myself. I thought you wanted to be friends with him! And now, here you are, thinking that he would let any harm come to you!

"Hi, Mel. How's it going?" he asked coolly, a smirk playing o his lips.

"Um, fine, I guess. You?'

He ignored my question and said "You don't look alright. You look, like you're confused about something. Like you don't know what to believe. Am I wrong?" he asked innocently running his fingers through his naturally tousled, and oh-so-gorgeous, black hair.

Brice has this uncanny ability to read my mind. Damn him and his super powers.

As if reading my mind again, his smirk grew more prominent.

"It's not that hard, you know, sweetheart." He had a habit of calling me 'sweetheart' or 'darling'.

Recently, however, every time he called me that, my heart gave a little flutter.

As if it means anything, I scoffed internally. He's just teasing.

Why do you care so much what that piece of _Astral Garbage_ thinks of you?

"W-what're you talking about?" I asked a little shakily. His bright blue eyes were gleaming more than ever in the moonlight.

"Oh, I think you know. Deciphering your thoughts, darling."

The flutter.

"I-I really d-don't know what you're t-talking about."

He gave a mock look of disapproval, hurt and slight anger and said "I thought we were friends, Melanie. I didn't know friends are scared of each other?"

When I just looked at him, he continued "Deciphering your thoughts, Mel, is very easy because you have very prominent facial features. Did anyone ever mention that?"

"I do _not_!" I screeched.

He smirked again. "I never said that's a bad thing, sweetheart."

The flutter.

"When you're having an argument with yourself, you have a calm face, but then your brows furrow.

When you're having happy thoughts, you always have a happy aura.

When you're sad or depressed, you don't talk much and your face is usually expressionless."

"Okay, Brice, since when did you become the professional face reader?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not stupid, you know, darling. I'm much more observant than you think,"

It occurred to me that we were standing v. close to each other.

My breaths, on their own accord, grew short and sharp.

"You know things about me that I don't know about myself." I breathed.

"Is that's why you're scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you!" I exclaimed.

He took a step towards me. My heart thudded madly. I took a step back.

His smirk grew more pronounced.

"Oh, yes you are."

"I could stand here all night arguing with you."

He took another step forwards and I back.

"So can I, Mel, dearest,"

One more step forward.

One backward.

One forward.

Half backward.

I had hit a wall.

Shit, I thought.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily when he advanced one more step.

We were almost touching.

Our faces were centimeters apart.

The smell coming from his cologne was totally… (No pun intended) heavenly.

I suddenly felt…_drawn_ to him.

It was like, I was the tide and he was the moon. Yes, that suited him, all right.

Mysterious. Beautiful, and its true beauty could only be seen in the nighttime. AKA his eyes. Not only were they beautiful, they had so much emotion in them.

His fingers reached out to touch my face, and I instinctively drew away, but I had nowhere to go.

Instead of cold, like marble, the way I'd imagined him to feel, his fingers were warm. Inviting. Like the living flesh and blood he was.

His face came down to mine and his lips met mine in the most wonderful kiss I'd ever had.

Oh, all right, the first kiss I'd ever had.

But I still knew it was _the _kiss.

I leaned upwards and my fingers entangled themselves in his hair.

His soft, silky, hair.

His hair was perfect.

Just like the rest of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, it's their encounter in Brice's point of view. Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

Food.

Need food.

Need food now.

Me hungry.

Me need food.

I stepped out of bed and slipped into my jeans and 'Astral Garbage' shirt and walked out of my room.

I felt like…Mmm.

Chocolate.

Yes, that was it!

I was craving chocolate.

I always found my addiction to chocolate slightly…odd, at first.

I think I am not the only one.

Like that time Mel asked what my favorite food was and I answered chocolate, and she looked at me a bit weirdly and then said "Brother!" and high-fived me.

I padded down to the kitchens, which, I had found on my own, and grabbed some chocolate with a cup of coffee to go.

When I bit into it, I thought, oh, god, _now _I remember why I like this stuff so much.

I sipped my coffee. It was bitter and not sweet enough compared to the chocolate.

I liked that taste.

I left the kitchens and the school, deciding to get some fresh air.

I liked the Babylon and the Guru.

Although I would never admit that I actually liked the Angel city to another living soul.

No, wait, that didn't come out right.

I wouldn't admit that to anyone, dead or alive.

I had my bad-boy image to protect.

I wondered why I even _had_ that image.

Oh, yeah, when you're born in a family where even your own mother would take advantage of you for her own selfish wants, you have to learn to keep a nonchalant, cool, calm and emotionless mask.

Even if you were wallowing in emotions inside.

I sighed sadly.

Why me? I asked myself.

Why did I have to be born into such a crappy family?

I sighed again and took a huge bite of chocolate and a sip of coffee.

I looked around to see where I was and when I looked up ahead, guess who I had the privilege of meeting?

Mel.

She was another problem.

I mean, that time I was un-hypnotized, the first thing I thought of was Mel.

Whether she was okay.

Whether she had also suffered from cosmic amnesia.

If she had, I had hoped she would remember me.

Why?

Who knows?

I had a desire to see her.

When I saw her, I had this sudden urge to _kiss her._

Anyway, I saw her and I instantly switched to cool, uncaring ex-bad guy.

"Oh, um, hi," I heard her say.

I quickly chucked the bar of chocolate and cup of coffee into the conveniently placed friendly neighborhood bush behind me.

"Hi Mel, how's it going?" I heard myself respond. I couldn't help but smirk cos of her expression!

It was terrified!

She was terrified!

Aw, man. Why was she terrified of me?

I must pretend not to be disappointed.

I must act like a mean, old bastard.

I wasn't really asking her how it was going.

I'm not stupid you know.

I know perfectly well she's pining after someone.

Probably a bit miserable 'cos dream boy Bloom has a girlfriend.

She looked miserable.

That's not to say she wasn't gorgeous, as usual.

"Um, fine, I guess. You?" she replied.

She had such a pretty voice.

Like little bell thingies.

Ew. I feel gay.

Eurgh.

I am not gay.

I happen to be perfectly straight.

I think. I am.

Ok, I definitely am.

Straight, I mean, not gay.

I kind of forgot what she said.

Shit.

Shit.

"You don't look okay," I countered. "You look, like you're confused about something. Like you don't know what to believe. Am I wrong?" I asked innocently running my fingers through my hair.

She now looked even more terrified.

Probably cos I knew what she was thinking.

I let my smirk grow more pronounced.

"It's not that hard, you know, sweetheart." I had a habit of calling her 'sweetheart' or 'darling'.

I had got to get rid of it.

I mean, it gives people the impression that I actually _like_ her.

_You do like her._

"W-what're you talking about?" she asked a little shakily.

"Oh, I think you know. Deciphering your thoughts, darling." I responded, my eyes shining.

"I-I really d-don't know what you're t-talking about." She said.

I decided I could tell her I knew she was terrified of me.

I gave a mock look of disapproval, hurt and slight anger and said "I thought we were friends, Melanie. I didn't know friends are scared of each other?"

It was the truth.

When she just looked at him, I continued "Deciphering your thoughts, Mel, is very easy because you have very prominent facial features. Did anyone ever mention that?"

She was indignant.

"I do _not_!" She screeched.

I smirked again. "I never said that's a bad thing, sweetheart."

"When you're having an argument with yourself, you have a calm face, but then your brows furrow.

When you're having happy thoughts, you always have a happy aura.

When you're sad or depressed, you don't talk much and your face is usually expressionless."

Why was I telling this to her?

I tried to make myself shut up, but I couldn't.

"Okay, Brice, since when did you become the professional face reader?" she demanded rather rudely.

But then again, I was used to people being rude to me and hating me. Why did the tone of her voice hurt me so much?

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not stupid, you know, darling. I'm much more observant than you think," I said back.

It occurred to me that we were standing very close to each other.

It must have struck her at the same time it did me as I heard her breaths grow short and sharp.

Was she mad at me, or something?

"You know things about me that I don't know about myself." She breathed.

It occurred to me that maybe that was why she was scared of me.

"Is that's why you're scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you!" she exclaimed.

I took a step towards her. She took a step back.

My smirk grew more pronounced.

"Oh, yes you are."

"I could stand here all night arguing with you."

I took another step forwards and she back.

"So can I, Mel, dearest,"

One more step forward.

One backward.

One forward.

Half backward.

She had hit a wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily when I advanced one more step.

We were almost touching.

Our faces were centimeters apart.

I suddenly felt…_drawn_ to her.

My fingers reached out to touch her face, and she instinctively drew away, but she had nowhere to go.

My face came down to hers and her lips met mine in the most wonderful kiss I'd ever had.

Oh, all right, the first kiss I'd ever had.

She leaned upwards and her fingers entangled themselves in my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys! How do you like my story? I hope it's good, cos I worked hard on that! And even if you think it sucked, please review and tell me so! I need to know what you think of my fic! This is my first Mel Beeby: Agent Angel fic, and the first time I'm putting a story in the miscellaneous section. I heard from lots of friends that people don't really review there. But, you will, won't you? Aw, come on! You know you wanna! Okay, I had better let you **_**read**_** the story so you can review!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Queen of Mischief**

Just a little flashback for you guys!

_She had hit a wall._

"_What are you doing?" She asked shakily when I advanced one more step. _

_We were almost touching._

_Our faces were centimeters apart._

_I suddenly felt…drawn to her._

_My fingers reached out to touch her face, and she instinctively drew away, but she had nowhere to go._

_My face came down to hers and her lips met mine in the most wonderful kiss I'd ever had._

_Oh, all right, the first kiss I'd ever had._

_She leaned upwards and her fingers entangled themselves in my hair._

**Mel's POV**

I felt the unexplainable desire to be closer to him than I already was. So I pressed myself against him, my fingers still in his hair.

We broke apart, gasping for air.

My hands came to a rest on his shoulders and his on my shoulder blades.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out so I closed it again.

"Well, that was…nice." He said, unable to think of another adjective to describe the electric jolt that had passed through both of us the second we made contact.

I grinned. "TMAI,"

He looked at me strangely so I explained "Tell Me About It,"

He laughed silently, and then bent down to kiss me once more, but this time only one on each cheek and one on my forehead.

I pouted and he laughed again and kissed me full on the mouth.

Soon we walked back, hand-in-hand, just talking, and yet I enjoyed myself.

This was probably because every now and them, he would bend down to kiss me either on my cheeks, or on my lips.

It's pretty obvious that I enjoyed the latter more.

Don't get me wrong.

I'm not some kind of bimbo who only thinks abut snogging.

I would have been perfectly content if we just talked and walked (hand-in-hand, of course).

It just made me _even happier _that he kissed me every now and again.

Which sounds rather impossible, seeing that I was already over the moon.

The next day, Lollie woke up earlier and pushed me awake.

At first I thought it was all just a dream, but then Lollie said "Where were you last night?" I was looking for you cos I couldn't sleep. And I came over here and thought you'd been kidnapped, or something! Lucky I remembered that there aren't kidnappers here or I'd have gone ballistic and woken up the whole school!"

"What?" I asked, still half asleep.

Lollie sighed as if I was some kind of idiot and said "Where were you, Mel?"

_Mel? _She called me _Mel_? She never calls me Mel! It's always Boo!

This woke me up completely.

And then I remembered last night.

Since she hadn't told me about her ad Reuben (I'd figured it out on my own), I decided that she could figure out 'bout me 'n Bri-Edward.

So I just told her I needed to clear my head so I'd gone for a walk.

"In the middle of the _night_?" she asked, exasperated.

Clearly, she doesn't believe me.

She also added that there wasn't anything much in my head so it didn't really need cleaning.

I resented that and I told her I did.

She just rolled her eyes and said "I'm your BFF, Mel, why're you lying to me?"

I practically shrieked "I'm _not _lying!"

It's true! I wasn't lying. I just wasn't telling the complete truth!

Of course I didn't say this, cos she would've killed me, but I certainly wanted to!

"Some best friend you are!" she screamed.

My jaw dropped open. I yelled back at her "Look who's talking!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know!"

"No! I don't! So enlighten me, Beeby!

"I figured out on my own about you and Reuben! Why didn't you tell me?"

The best form of attack is defense.

She screamed back at me not to change the subject and said that we were talking about me keeping secrets from her not her and Reuben!

She isn't even making sense! I said this to her and she yelled back tat I stopped making sense ages ago!

That's not true! I said that I was making perfect sense as I was giving her a taste of her own medicine!

How it feels to be left out in the dark!

I think maybe I should just have told her about Edward and me, but why should I give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had won?

I won't!

I screamed "So much for soul mate!"

I think I blew it.

She stormed out the door angrily, muttering something about going to the Guru.

I heard her yell at someone outside the door.

A second later, a very confused looking Edward walked in.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

I just shook my head, crossed my arms and legs and sat on my bed.

He sat down beside me.

"No, Mel, really, what happened?"

So I told him.

It all came pouring out and I wouldn't stop.

I couldn't.

Edward just sat next to me and listened.

I think at some point I must've started crying, since my cheeks felt damp as soon as I was done.

He patted my back in long, smooth strokes to comfort me and whispered "Please don't cry," before hugging me tight.

I fell into his embrace cried onto his shoulder for sometime, before realizing that I must be getting him wet and sitting up, only to see that his shirt was soaked.

"I'm, s-sorry." I sniffed.

He shook his head, indicating that I had no reason to feel sorry.

He stroked my hair, tenderly.

It tingled, but in a nice way.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said, getting up and gently tugging my hand for me to get up.

He waited while I changed my clothes and got ready.

I noticed that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt with a weird slogan on it like 'Astral Garbage' or something rude, but a plain dark blue collarless t-shirt.

He looked rather good in it, I noted.

He led me out and took me to breakfast at the Babylon café.

I smiled appreciatively cos he wasn't breathing a word about Lola, but instead talking about other stuff, like time travel and our endless load of homework.

He was deliberately talking about other stuff.

He's so-o-o-o-o sweet.

Once we were done with breakfast, he walked me home, chatting non-stop, not giving me a chance to think.

I heard a gasp and a thump. I ignored it. Bri-Edward (Edward! Must remember to call him EDWARD) kissed me again.

I decided to turn around and see what had made the noise.

I turned around only to find Lola lying unconscious on the floor.

I gasped.

Brice looked.

He looked a bit wierded out, but only said, "I knew somebody was behind us, but I never knew that somebody was Lola. And I never knew Lola had been following us."

I was still in shock. "Why is Lola following us?"

_Us. _That sounded so good.

Lola woke up and stammered "Brice and you. You and Brice. You're walking with Brice. Brice is walking with you. You and Brice are walking _together_." She started hyperventilating.

Brice smirked and said "I think that's about all the combinations you can make with those words."

I giggled despite myself.

"B-b-b-but, y-you a-a-and B-b-b-Brice?"

"His name happens to be Edward, in case you didn't know." I said, rather stiffly.

I felt a burble of pleasure spread through me when Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Why, didn't you just tell me?"

I shrugged. "Why were you stalking us anyway?"

She looked at me and turned scarlet. "I-I was trying to see what you were not telling me."

Brice broke the silence by laughing. "This is so ridiculous. Where's Reuben?" he asked.

Lola pointed to a table at a nearby restaurant where Reuben was sitting alone.

Brice kissed my cheek and rolled his eyes while walking away towards Reuben, muttering "Women. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

I told him jokingly to shut up while he walked off.

He turned around and flashed me a charming grin before reaching Reuben.

"Um, so, uh…" I started, unable to think of what to say.

"Um, yeah, em…" clearly, she was as unable to think of what to say as I was.

Suddenly, I caught her eye and we both burst into peals of laughter and hugged each other.

"BFF?"

"Forever."

We heard Reuben and Edward mutter "Women. Can't live without each other for half a day. Where's the brawl? The heated argument? The undying hatred? Something along the lines of massive enmity? Where's the blood, the axes, the guns, the bazookas?!?! WE WANT A SHOW!!!"

We both glared at them and sat down at their table.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" shrieked Lola one day, three years after me and Edward started dating, to be exact.

"What happened?" I asked, instantly excited by her excitement.

"He proposed! He proposed! He proposed! He proposed!!!" she screamed.

When I heard the P-word, I started screaming with her.

"AAAAHHH! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Oh-my-friggin'-gawd!" I screamed ecstatically.

"I am so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o happy for you! You are so incredibly lucky!"

"I know!" cried Lola, and when she saw the look on my face, she was like "Oh, Boo, don't be sad! There's still time! It's not like he has to propose today, right? He'll do it. I know he will! He loves you, Boo! And besides, if he doesn't, I will knock his brains out."

I giggled at the idea of Lola bashing poor Edward to death. It was so vivid in my mind; I thought it had actually happened!

Lola giggled too and showed me her ring. It was so-o-o pretty and I told her so, it was so nicely studded with all the shiny stones you can think of: rubies, emeralds, crystals, and a huge diamond right in the centre.

I kind of secretly it was gaudy, but Lola seemed happy with it, so I didn't say anything except how pretty I thought it was.

But something in my voice or tone must have been different, cos she immediately thought I was depressed that I hadn't got a ring like that, and tried to comfort me.

I was depressed. But not cos I hadn't got a gaudy ring, but cos I hadn't got a gaudy _engagement _ring. Or any ring, for that matter!

Suddenly, Lola looked at her watch at screamed.

"Ohmigod! I'm going out with Reuben today, and I a so-o-o late! Gotta go, sis! Don't be sad! Please!? Fine, I guess I'll have to call Reuben and cancel. I'm sure he'd understand." And she sighed theatrically and flipped her cell open.

"NO!" I yelled. "You go! Have a good time! I can entertain myself for a day!"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright, then."

"Have fun!" I called out as she left.

I don't think she heard.

A few seconds later, she left the school. (I saw her through the window)

Just then, my door opened.

Ugh! Why can't anyone let me die in my single, unmarried miserable, lonely life?

Oh! It was Edward. Something told me he knew something he wasn't supposed to know.

"Hi. You know, I never thought you the type for huge multi-colored rings." He stated causally.

"Edward, have you been eavesdropping again?"

"Me? Eavesdrop? Again?" he asked innocently. "Why, my fair lady, I am insulted by your lack of trust in me! My sadness has driven me to insanity! I shall now commit suicide so I can rest in peace without the depressing thought of the fair lady not trusting me!" he said in a fake Romeo-type accent.

He placed the back of his hand on is forehead. "Why, I feel faint! I must be suffering from the plague! Ah! It burns! I need a kiss from the fair lady to save my soul from the gates of hell!!" he exclaimed dramatically, before feinting to the floor, in a sleeping beauty type fashion.

"Er. The Plague doesn't burn, you know."

"Who cares? I 'have ze plague, and ze bad caze of ze broken heart!"

"Ok… The French never had the plague."

He opened one eye and mock-glared at me. "O do shut up, walking encyclopedia! Juliet never corrected Romeo's history when he was dying. I still need the kiss of life, and I mean kiss, not CPR, from my beautiful walking encyclopedia!"

I sighed in mock exasperation.

I got up; pulled him to his feet (he helped).

He held me tight and kissed me passionately.

He said, "I have been brought back from the darkness of hellll," emphasizing the "l's" in 'hell'.

"I have seen what no one can ever forget, like Aunt Jemima's knickers, and have returned to tell the tale! I am blessed!"

"You saw your Aunt's knickers? You perv!"

"What? I was traumatized for months after!"

I chuckled.

He knew how to lift my spirits anytime, anywhere.

I love him.

Wait.

Did I just say that?

Do I love him? I asked myself.

Then, I realized I didn't need an answer.

I knew.

I decided to tell him.

"I love you." I said, simply.

He looked stunned, like something had fallen from the sky and hit him.

And this something was heavy.

Like an anvil.

Ouch.

Ok…

Perhaps he didn't love me back.

But wait- what's this?

He's saying something. "Say that again, Edward," I said.

"I love you too." And I had never felt as happy in my life.

Ever.

The next day, Edward asked me to a personal picnic lunch.

Just the two of us.

At the beach.

I said that was a brilliant idea.

So, I wore my blue jeans and a plain red collared shirt and we left.

He was also wearing jeans ad a shirt.

Although his shirt was black.

It was so fun!

Edward kept goofing around with the food.

It was great, just watching him.

Suddenly, Edward asked me to follow him somewhere.

I followed him into a part of the beach that was completely beautiful! I mean, the whole beach is beautiful, and all, but here the water was especially blue and the sand was white and soft.

I admired the waves for a few seconds, before turning to see what Edward was doing.

He was on one knee!

Ohmigod!

This was like a dream come true!

"Mel, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked, not bothering to do the works, which I was just fine with.

When I just stood there, mouth open, he got up slowly, thinking that I didn't want to marry him, only to be tackled down by me again!

He hugged him, and kissed him, and said of course I will marry him!

He slipped the ring on my finger.

It was a gold band, with a large diamond right in the centre. None of the gaudy stones Lola's ring had!

I was the happiest person alive!

Or, dead.


End file.
